


Watch

by Anna_Blossom



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, One-sided if you squint, kinda voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Blossom/pseuds/Anna_Blossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing wrong or unprofessional about what he was doing. He was simply… birdwatching. Yeah, that’s right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch

There was nothing wrong or unprofessional about what he was doing. He was simply… birdwatching. Yeah, that’s right.

The RED Sniper watched through his rifle scope as the Soldier blasted off, soaring around the empty battlement, and grinned. A split-second later, the grin leaves his face.

Grinning while watching someone who didn’t know you were there was too close to what Sniper perceived as voyeurism. He is not a voyeur. He is absolutely not doing anything remotely within the range of voyeurism at all. He isn’t a bloody spook.

Hearing another explosion, he looked through his scope again. Sniper’s breath hitched when he saw the Soldier execute jump after jump gracefully (or as gracefully as rocket jumping could be), going higher and higher with each blast.

Sniper watched as Soldier reached the peak of his jump. He watched as the ecstatic grin on Soldier’s face formed as he plummeted towards the earth at an alarming rate. He watched as Soldier flawlessly landed on one of the training dummies he set up beforehand. The whole scenario vaguely reminded him of an eagle hunting its prey.

The Australian put down his rifle, choosing to observe his next jump without the aid of his scope. The blue of the Soldier’s uniform is easy to spot even from so far away. Blue. Sniper thinks that he really shouldn’t be so excited to see Soldier crush another dummy beneath his boots. He can’t help but think that the war cry that left the helmeted mercenary’s lips distantly resembles an eagle’s screech.

There was nothing wrong with watching the enemy practice his rocket jumps. Sniper brought his scope up to his eye again, just in time to see yet another dummy crumple beneath the enemy Soldier like a crushed can. Sniper grinned, silently cheering.

There was nothing unprofessional about this whole thing. Sniper watched as the Soldier flew around the deserted site, the setting sun making him look majestic, like he was king of the skies.

He was just birdwatching.


End file.
